


A Look Inside

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses Mpreg Oneshots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: In the morning before breakfast, Linhardt checks on his own pregnancy, as well as his husband's using his magic.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses Mpreg Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Look Inside

**Author's Note:**

> A (belated) request fulfillment for Mari! I hope you see this and enjoy it. I got struck with a muse where both Sylvain and Linhardt are pregnant, and left these two in-universe still, but with some ambiguous post-canon. (My heart is saying it's post-Azure Moon, but feel free to interpret when this is taking place for yourself.) Location is also vague because I couldn't decided if Linhardt would be working as a professor at the monastery, or if they were in Gautier territory.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling! I hope you all enjoy.

“C’mon, you have to admit I look great like this.”

“You do, Sylvain, but I need you to stop posing so I can actually do my work.”

Sylvain winked at Linhardt and then stood rigid, awaiting the next command from his husband. Linhardt let out a sigh, and placed a hand absentmindedly on his own bump temporarily. The reason that he and Sylvain were both pregnant in the first place was due in part to a potion that Linhardt was trying out to see if it was possible for someone born male to successfully carry a child using this method. Both were now in their third trimester, and from Linhardt’s careful observations, the two were progressing smoothly as though it was a regular pregnancy.

Moving his hand off of his own bump, Linhardt caught the edge of the silk robe he was wearing, and had to move it slightly to get it back on his arm. He also wore a pair of green silk undergarments in addition to his robe, whereas his husband had opted only for a pair of red silk undergarments.

“Alright,” Linhardt began, moving closer to Sylvain and putting his hands on his bump. “It’s time for the check-up portion. Are you ready?”

Sylvain nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! This is like, my favorite part of the whole thing.”

Linhardt couldn’t help but smirk as he heard that from his husband. At first, the reason Sylvain got pregnant as well was due to him drinking a vial without listening to Linhardt first. Sure enough, not long after that Linhardt was experiencing the telltale symptoms of pregnancy, Sylvain also showed the same symptoms. Unexpected, sure, but still appreciated by Linhardt nonetheless for research purposes. (And for having a family, of course, but it took some coaxing from Sylvain to reveal his husband’s true reasoning for undergoing this besides just solely research.)

Coming back out of his thoughts, Linhardt focused. Concentrating his magic, his hands began to glow slightly until he and Sylvain were able to look inside of Sylvain’s womb. Peering inside, the baby that was there appeared to be healthy, and there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“So cool…” Sylvain said, almost a whisper. “Hey little guy! How are you in there?”

Linhardt noticed that the baby started to move around at Sylvain’s words. “They really love the sound of your voice, you know.”

“I do! It’s so cool, Lin. I’m glad I accidentally drank your potion because this is… dare I say heavenly?”

“It means a lot, Sylvain, especially since I was sure you didn’t want kids in the first place.”

Linhardt stopped the magic and pulled his hands away from Sylvain’s bump. Sylvain’s face contorted a little while he was thinking, and once he gathered his thoughts, he started to talk.

“At first, no.” Sylvain said bluntly before continuing on. “I think that was because the emphasis on crests was so prevalent that I didn’t want any child of mine to go through that. But then with the professor’s reforms… I gave it a second thought.”

“I see…” Linhardt replied. “Well I’m glad you did. You look outright  _ stunning  _ pregnant, even if this was a mistake.”

“L-Lin!”

A blush then crept on Sylvain’s face as he found himself being flustered by his husband’s comments. Linhardt only let out a yawn in reply, given that he had not slept much the night before. Although he enjoyed pregnancy, the lack of sleep he got from it was a nuisance.

“A-anyway!” Sylvain said, regaining his composure. “Why don’t we check on the twins now?”   
“Oh, right.” Linhardt replied. “I almost forgot about that.”

Linhardt then put his hands on his own baby bump and repeated the spell that allowed him to see inside Sylvain’s bump. Soon enough, the bump “lit” up, and the twins that were within his own womb were just as healthy as Sylvain’s baby. Sylvain then moved closer to Linhardt, and bent down enough so he could rest his head on Linhardt’s bump.

“Hey little ones, it’s your daddy~.” Sylvain said to the twins, which prompted them to shift slightly and kick Sylvain. “That tickles!”

“All of our kids really enjoy your voice, Sylvain.” Linhardt said, looking down lovingly at his husband.

“It seems that way, yeah. It’s amazing that they can hear in there.”

Sylvain then went back to standing upright, and backed away slightly from Linhardt. Linhardt then removed his hands from his baby bump, causing his stomach to become opaque once more. Linhardt yawned again, but as he did, both he and Sylvan’s stomachs grumbled.

“I suppose we should get breakfast.” Sylvain said. “I think everyone’s feeling pretty hungry.”

“I do hope there’s a big breakfast waiting for us.” Linhardt replied.

“There should be! I think everyone knows how hungry the two of us get now.”

Before departing, Sylvain grabbed his own silk robe and slipped on slippers, while Linhardt slipped on some slippers as well. The two then waddled towards the door, which Sylvain held and motioned towards for Linhardt to go through first. Linhardt smiled at his husband, and then went through the door. Sylvain came out after, and the two then chatted as they made their way down to the dining room to get the breakfast they were so desperately craving.


End file.
